


Two Weeks

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, nearly married, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In two weeks they'll be Mr and Mr Potter. What can they do to celebrate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Drarry smut, so I hope you like it! It's inspired by the fact that I'm getting married soon and am sort of excited by it. Not that you needed to know that. Anyway... ENJOY!

“Two weeks,” Harry bounds into the living room and flops down on the sofa, shaking Draco and making his tea slop over the side. Draco takes a deep breath and counts to three in his head before turning to the bundle of energy. Harry grins at him, his green eyes shining and Draco sighs, putting his mug down and casting a quick cleaning charm over his trousers to get rid of the tea before placing his wand next to his mug.

“Yes, Harry, for the last time today,” Draco smiles and places his feet delicately on the edge of the coffee table holding his arm out for Harry to curl into. Harry moves too quickly, his head landing painfully on Draco’s thigh, his feet kicked up on the arm of the sofa.

“Are you excited?” Harry gazes up at him, the low light of the lamp making his jaw seem impossibly strong, highlighting the light stubble growing through. Draco runs his long fingers through Harry’s hair, the thick smooth strands tickling his skin and his heart swells.

“Of course I am…” Draco drawls, rolling his eyes, “but you know, it’s not going to be any different.”

“That’s not true!” Harry shouts, his whole body moving and Draco takes his hand away from Harry’s head. Harry frowns at him and Draco can’t help the little twitch in his lips as he resumes his stroking. “I’ll be able to call you my husband. That’s different. And you won’t be a Malfoy anymore…” Harry glances up at Draco, worrying his lower lips and Draco stills, a flash of irritation running through him.

“I will always be a Malfoy. Being a Malfoy is more than just a name…” Draco sneers and feels his face go blank, slipping back into the typical Malfoy. Don’t show your emotions, Draco. Don’t let anyone see your weaknesses. He jumps as he feels a hand slide up his thigh and he looks down at Harry, relaxing instantly.

“You are not your father,” Harry’s voice is low and Draco nods, a small smile playing on his lips. Harry slips is hand around Draco’s neck and pulls him down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Draco sighs into Harry, letting go of the anger in his stomach, and rubs one hand across Harry’s chest, feeling the ridges of muscle under his t-shirt. “So…” Harry pulls away, grinning at Draco.

“So…” Draco smiles back, relaxing back into the sofa, his arm resting on Harry’s chest, the other hand still running through Harry’s hair.

“What are you looking forward to the most?” Harry bounces a little, stroking higher up Draco’s leg, sending shivers through him. His eyes sparkle behind his glasses and Draco feels his cock jump at the low suggestive tone in Harry’s voice. He raises one eyebrow and Harry moves his hand higher, brushing against Draco’s balls.

“Um…” Draco closes his eyes as Harry cups his balls and cock, rubbing gently, Draco hardening in his pants, his brain fuzzy and whirring. Harry shifts, turning to nuzzle at Draco through his trousers and Draco feels a moan rumble in the back of his throat. Harry chuckles into him and Draco’s hand tightens in Harry’s hair.

“Um?” Harry murmurs, the vibrations running through Draco, making his hips jerk upwards. Harry starts to mouth at Draco and Draco’s hips rock forward, slowly thrusting as he grows harder, his dick throbbing and his hands tightening in Harry’s hair and t-shirt. His heart pounds in his chest and his toes feel numb.

Harry moves to sit up, his arm wrapping around Draco’s waist, pulling him close and Draco leans against him, claiming Harry’s lips with his. Harry opens for Draco and Draco runs his tongue along Harry’s tasting mint and the heat of Harry, his breath catching in his throat. Harry groans and Draco grins, exploring Harry’s mouth, pulling him closer, his hands running through Harry’s hair, rubbing at the spot at the top of his neck just like Harry likes it.

Draco shudders as he feels the sudden cold of leather against his bare skin as Harry vanishes his clothes, leaving the two of them naked, pressed against each other. Draco feels his cock pulse at the display of power, knowing that Harry used his magic without his wand, loving everything about it. Harry moves to straddle Draco, his cock hard against Draco’s stomach and Draco arches to meet him.

“You know I liked those clothes, Potter,” Draco mumbles into Harry’s mouth and Harry smirks.

“I’ll get you more…”

“They won’t be the same,” Draco whines and Harry sighs. Draco smiles into his mouth and lifts him up, placing him on his back, Draco using his height to press Harry into the sofa. He grabs his wand and summons the lube from their bedroom, chucking his wand on the table and catching the tube in his hand as he presses insistent kisses along Harry’s jaw, licking at the soft spot just below Harry’s ear, feeling the rough stubble against his tongue.

Harry rolls against Draco, his cock lining up against Draco’s and Draco ruts against him, their pre-come mixing together as they move. Draco squirts some lube into one hand and slides it down between them, wrapping his long fingers around both of their dicks, hot and heavy, and pumping in slow, steady strokes, pulling back slightly to watch as Harry frowns in pleasure underneath him, gorgeous and rugged and his.

“Please… Draco…” Harry mewls and Draco lets go, sitting up and squirting lube onto his fingers, coating them completely. He leans back, nudging his way to kneel between Harry’s legs, opening him wide enough to see the small knot of muscles. He uses one hand to spread Harry’s cheeks wider rubbing against the ring and Harry’s cock twitches against his stomach, glistening with the mix of Harry and Draco’s pre-come.

“Fuck, Harry… you’re so fucking hot…” Draco breathes and Harry balls his hands in the leather of the sofa, bending his knees and presenting himself to Draco. Draco’s pulse picks up and he focuses on running his fingers around Harry’s hole, perfectly pink and tight.

Draco feels his dick throb and he holds his breath as he presses his finger against Harry’s opening, the tip disappearing into Harry and Harry moans loudly, biting his bottom lip, his eyes clenched shut. Draco lets out the breath as he pulls out and pushes back in, going slightly deeper, watching as his finger disappears into Harry. Harry judders and Draco presses deeper, his finger being pulled in by Harry’s hole and Draco can’t take his eyes off his fiancé.

He pulls his finger out and adds a second, pushing the tips in and pulling them out, stretching Harry slowly, watching as Harry writhes against their sofa. He pushes in until he’s up to his knuckles, two fingers buried deep inside Harry and he curves his fingers, brushing against Harry’s prostate, making him cry out and jerk his hips upwards.

Draco resists the urge to rub at himself as he pulls out and adds a third finger, moving slowly, repeating the same movement, pumping in and out, each time going a little deeper. Harry whimpers and Draco closes his eyes for a second in an attempt to get some blood back into his brain. This is going to be over all too soon if he can’t think properly.

“Draco… I need you in me… please…” Harry begs and Draco snaps his eyes open, marvelling at Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, whining on a sofa as Draco finger fucks him. He shouldn’t get so much pleasure out of that, but he does, knowing that he’s the only one to see this side of Harry, needy and wanting.

Draco starts to scissor his three fingers, pumping them into Harry, opening him wide enough to take Draco. He enjoys this bit too much to do it quickly. He needs to go slow, to take his time, to memorise every movement, every noise. He aches with need and he watches as small beads of sweat form on Harry’s forehead.

“Harry…” Draco chokes and Harry nods, his eyes snapping open, staring into Draco, his hand moving to link his fingers in Draco’s free hand.

“I know… I love you too,” Harry breathes, “And I really need to you fuck me. Now.” Draco sucks in a breath and removes his fingers, squirting more lube into his hand and rubbing it along his throbbing shaft. He lines himself up against Harry’s glistening hole and pushes in slowly, the head of his cock popping into Harry. Harry groans and clenches Draco’s hand and Draco sits for a moment, letting Harry get accustomed to the intrusion.

Harry nods once and Draco thrusts in another inch before stilling again. Harry is hot and tight around him and he takes a deep breath and counts to three. He moves again, pressing deeper into Harry, each time stopping, each time losing a bit more of his mind into the heat of Harry. He moves until he is fully seated, his balls rubbing against Harry’s butt cheeks, his cock pulsing inside Harry.

He bends down and presses a hard kiss to Harry’s lips, feeling them soft and warm against his. Harry’s hip twitches upwards and Draco holds onto them as he begins to rock, languidly dragging out and pressing in, thrusting against Harry’s prostate, knowing exactly how he likes it, knowing Harry almost as well as he knows his own body.

Draco deepens the kiss and Harry’s arms move to wrap around Draco’s neck, his body pressing against Draco’s, trapping his cock between them. Draco feels the roughness of Harry’s chest hair against him and he starts to pump harder, faster, his fingers digging into Harry. Harry rolls with him, rubbing his cock between their bodies.

Draco feels the pressure building inside him and he breathes deeply, needing Harry to come first, to feel that tightening of those muscles around him. He continues to rock, his mouth open his breath mingling with Harry’s, their foreheads pressed together. He knows he’s moaning. He always does. The slick sound of the lube mixes with the slap of skin against skin and Draco doesn’t think he’s ever heard a sound so wonderful.

He knows before it happens that Harry is about to come. His hands tighten in Draco’s hair, his body quivering under Draco and he arches up, his release hot and wet between them. The muscles clench around Draco and he cries out, shouting Harry’s name as he fills Harry with his come, waves of pleasure running through him, his hips jerking against Harry. Harry holds him close, his knees pressing against Draco’s sides, his body slippery with sweat and come and lube.

After a moment Harry moves his hand, grasping for Draco’s wand and Draco pulls out of Harry, his dick slowly softening. He leans back and looks down at Harry, covered in come, Draco’s own leaking out of his red and puckered arsehole and his heart aches with want and need. Fuck, does he love his fiancé.

Harry casts a quick cleaning spell over them both and Draco feels the cool air surrounding him before he collapses onto Harry, sliding between the back of the sofa and Harry, his leg slung over Harry’s. Harry wraps an arm around him and sigh contentedly.

“So… what are you looking forward to the most?” Harry mumbles into Draco’s hair and Draco smiles, nuzzling against Harry’s neck.

“This,” he whispers.

“The sex?” Harry asks, his voice teasing and gentle and Draco shakes his head.

“No… just this.” He breathes into Harry and feels himself start to slip into sleep. He feel Harry’s arms tighten around him and the quick twist in his stomach and the sudden softness underneath him tells him that Harry has apparated them to their bed.

He sighs, relaxing completely against his husband-to-be. Two weeks. Two weeks until the rest of his life. He’s asleep before he can feel Harry kiss him on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! Both are very much appreciated and loved.


End file.
